


Okay, maybe it's not so bad

by addendum



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Teenlock, They're eighteen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addendum/pseuds/addendum
Summary: In which John's goth phase gets under Sherlock's skin.





	

Sherlock's mind had the remarkable capacity to comprehend that which escapes the average human mind, and the almost equally as remarkable ability to be intensely irritated by any and all manner of things, particularly things processed through said average minds. 

Now, John Watson's mind was, on many accounts, average. While he excelled in AP English and in Honors History, he oftentimes struggled with Chemistry, and higher level mathematics. John had, however, managed to accomplish the nearly impossible task of captivating Sherlock's interest to such a degree that he had overcome John's mediocrity and developed a friendship with him. 

And later, when Sherlock was suitably entranced, John had pursued a romantic relationship with him--which was certainly an even less likely feat. 

Their first kiss was also Sherlock's first kiss ever, and John's first with a boy. Sherlock had been hooked on the taste of John's lips ever since.

Given that John had used his pleasant laugh and aptitude for blowjobs to seduce Sherlock, he'd also managed to avoid his scorn (most of the time). John Watson was one of the very few, if not the only, people in England or anywhere that Sherlock did not find utterly agitating. 

Which is why, on one blustery Monday morning, both parties were quite surprised to discover that an antic of John's was getting on Sherlock's nerves. 

"Morning, love," John greeted with a smile and chaste kiss, as the boys stood in the courtyard of their London school. 

Sherlock's cheeks reddened, as they still insisted on doing whenever John expressed his affections, but he also made a face of distaste. John's choice of attire was odd, and therefore out of the norm, and therefore not to Sherlock's liking. 

"John, whatever are you wearing?" He questioned, expression of disgust still firmly in tact. 

John was clad in combat boots, a black tee shirt donning a band's logo, and most notably, clip on earrings. 

"Huh?" John asked, surveying his outfit nervously. "What's wrong with it?" 

"You look like a complete tosser!" Sherlock announced, becoming increasingly worried that this outfit was chosen in earnest, and not as some kind of practical joke. 

John laughed kindly, intertwining he and Sherlock's fingers. 

"Oh, the earrings? Some of the lads in my gym class wear them and I thought they looked quite cool." 

Sherlock was frustrated. 

"You can't possibly be serious! You look like those assholes who are always talking about death as though that gives them some kind of an identity!" 

"I didn't realize Genius Boy was so critical of goth culture!" John teased, still smiling. 

Sherlock rolled his eyes, but was too distracted by John's hand in his to argue. 

The rest of the week continued as normal. John and Sherlock were partners in Chemistry, and ended up almost setting the building on fire. Some imbecile called them fags, and John flipped them off. They made out on Sherlock's bed and were embarrassed when Mycroft burst in without knocking. 

The one difference was that John continued to wear all black. And kept the earrings in. And he began listening to death metal. This was less intimidating than it might sound, as his dog's hair was very visible on black, and he was almost always clad in a scarf knitted by his sister. 

This didn't stop Sherlock from being annoyed, of course. He didn't like that his boyfriend was walking around looking like a wanker. 

On Friday morning, Sherlock waited in the courtyard for John to arrive, dreading the introduction of his latest outfit. When his boyfriend came, though, he was met with a pleasant surprise. 

John was wearing the tightest black skinny jeans ever made. Sherlock immediately wanted nothing more then for his star athlete boyfriend's toned thighs to be wrapped around his neck. 

"Hello, John," Sherlock greeted simply, attempting to maintain his composure. This was to no avail, however, as he felt his entire body heating quickly. 

John, seeing this, deduced and explanation and decide to mess with his brilliant boyfriend's head. 

"Hey baby," he said flirtatiously, advancing on Sherlock, whose face continued to turn varying shades of red. 

John began to subtly grind, causing Sherlock inhale sharply. 

John leaned into his quivering boyfriend's ear and whispered roughly, "Wanna find an empty room to fuck in during lunch?" 

Okay, so maybe John's new persona wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
